club_penguin_fiestafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Proyecto Super Secreto
thumbEl 'Proyecto Super Secreto '(o ''PSS ''abreviado) es un proyecto de Club Penguin que se supone que ocurrirá en 2016. Todavía no se sabe cuándo o cómo pero se tiene muchos adelantos. Historia Se empezó a trabajar en 2013 sobre este proyecto, de dio a conocer adelantos en 2015. En el video Lo Mejor del 2015 Remix se puede notar adelantos de esto igual que en Lo Mejor del 2013 Remixcon el sprite de Pingüino un pre-piloto de un pingüino 3D. Algunos creían por el comentario de Club Penguinque decía que trabajaban con Disney Infinity y que sería la versión de Disney Infinity. También se dice que en abril sera la ultima fiesta de Club Penguin en 2d o en marzo. The Clothing Customizer The Clothing Customizer es una parte del proyecto Super Secret que fue revelado por primera vez el 29 de junio 2015 en el blog. El 3 de julio 2015, The Clothing Customizer fue revelado por Club Penguin en un video. A diferencia de las sudaderas con capucha de encargo, los jugadores serán capaces de cambiar el color de una sudadera con capucha en tres zonas, agrega uno de muchos patrones, añadir una calcomanía, y alterar su tamaño. El 11 de marzo, 2016 y el post "Proyecto: Super Secret Update", Megg publicó un video que muestra la versión de cerca de final de The Clothing Customizer. Express Yourself El 21 de agosto de 2015, Megg Mostro otra parte del Proyecto Super Secret en un blog llamado "Express Yourself". El puesto mostró un video de prueba de pingüinos acciones podrían utilizar para expresar sus sentimientos. Welcome to the Club Penguin El 27 de noviembre de 2015, Mega Mostro otra parte del Proyecto Super Secret en un blog llamado "Proyecto: Super Secret ... Bienvenido". El puesto mostró el concepto de un área de bienvenida donde los nuevos pingüinos son recibidos en la comunidad. Club Penguin Island El 22 de diciembre de 2015, de Spike Hike publicó un adelanto de la nueva renovada isla de Club Penguin junto con el nuevo Migrator en Twitter, con una leyenda debajo que dice: ". Hey esto parece familiar, pero diferente ¿Estamos en una dimensión diferente?" También muestra parte de la nueva zona de bienvenida, la playa, y un edificio alto en la parte posterior. Fun Hut El 29 de enero de 2016, Megg publicó un adelanto de la cabaña de la diversión con el post "Proyecto: Super Secret - Diversión Sombrero". El puesto mostró el concepto de arte de la cabaña. Disney Mix El 24 de febrero de 2016 con el puesto "Llamando a todos los Pingüinos en Australia y Nueva Zelanda!", Spike Hike publicó un adelanto de Disney Mix, una aplicación de mensajería social que fue lanzado el 25 de febrero, 2016 para iOS y Android. La aplicación contiene una gama de contenidos de Disney, así como una forma libre y segura para charlar. El 26 de febrero, 2016 y el post "Puffle emotes ?! Disney Mix ya está disponible en Australia y Nueva Zelanda", Megg ha publicado un vídeo acerca de la aplicación que está disponible y en los comentarios se habló de cómo Proyecto Super Secret es algo más que Club Penguin y que la aplicación sólo incorpora un poco de juego. Muelle entrada construccion2.png Penguin.png dospv.png snoopy fiesta sala sp.png snoopy fiesta sala s67.png snoopy fiesta sala s45.png snoopy fiesta sala s78.png snoopy fiesta sala shj.png snoopy fiesta sala sjuly.png snoopy fiesta sala shjki.png snoopy fiesta sala syuo.png snoopy fiesta sala s9.png snoopy fiesta sala spo.png snoopy fiesta sala s98.png snoopy fiesta sala sfgh.png snoopy fiesta sala svb.png snoopy fiesta sala szx.png lenton.png Miv.png Eiop.png No!!!!.png HDGGF.png Links *Where in the world is Spike Hike? *A Little Look into Project: Super Secret *Project Super Secret: Express Yourself *Project Super Secret... ARR Mateys! There Be a Pirate Ship! *Project Super Secret... Welcome! *Project Super Secret - New Dimension *Project Super Secret: Fun Hut *Calling All Penguins in Australia and New Zealand! *Puffle Emotes?! Disney Mix Now Available in Australia and New Zealand *Project: Super Secret Update! Categoría:Futuro Categoría:App